I. Field of the Invention
A prewetting mixer for use with powder mixing apparatus, and more particularly, a prewetting mixer having a mixing cone and pressurized fluid chamber.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use prewetters where the powder is blown or dropped into a stream of liquid which flow in a cone where the slurry is swirled to an outlet formed at the bottom of the cone. However, the mixing of powder or dry material with liquid often results in clotting. Additionally, it is very difficult to impart sufficient energy to the liquid and powder to produce a homogenous mixture with proper particle size.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a mixing system which can impart energy without overly taxing the outside energy demands which are necessary in order to improve the mixing process. It is also desirable to provide a prewetting system which can be used with all types of powder material, including polymers before emulsification, fatty acids or any type of dry powdered chemical.